fazbears_frightfandomcom-20200214-history
Withered Creeper
Withered Creeper is one of 4 animatronics associated with the troop of Alpha Squad, a prestige and professional bounty hunter squadron. Appearance Withered Creeper is the most damaged out of the Withered Alpha Squad robots, having his bottom jaw split in 3, attached by only his Endoskeleton, and having the lower part of his right arm as a slick mess of plastic, wires, and metal. he also has various tears and rips in his costume, along with some distinct bullet holes. He is 7" tall. Locations Withered Creeper will start in the back of the P/S and can only be seen when he is moving out of it. When he is active, he will move either next to or, if Freddy got up, where Freddy is/was and stare at the camera. He moves in this pattern: P/S --> Party room 3 --> Left Vent --> Office --> Your Face. Behavior/Personality Withered Creeper, due to his jaw dislocation, cannot speak in a legible fashion, only in zombie-like hisses, growls, gurgles, and hacks. He is extremely aggressive towards everyone except his squad and General Cod Mcfish. Whether he understands that Mcfish has a weapon and is not afraid to shoot him or he simply enjoys his presence is unknown. History Creeper Wasn't always like the gurgling, robotic zombie he is today. This animatronic was based off the very intelligent and knowing "Alpha Squad", who is best known for being the #1 bounty hunters on the planet. A robotic version was put into place in Freddy's after they realized that bullying might have been going on where the normal animatronics could not see. They were allowed to roam, unlike their staged comrades, keeping the pizzeria safe and sound... ...That was until the "hack-out", where an unknown criminal had busted into the robot's minds, making them go insane. They began clobbering and even killing everyone and everything in their paths. The police had to be called, and Creeper had to be smacked with a nightstick, splitting his jaw into three before the cops fired upon him after that didn't work on killing, or shutting him down. The damage to his arm came when a customer attempted to down Creeper with a chair, and let's just say that customer never saw the light of day again. The bots were put into decommission and left to decay after the incident and were never mentioned again. Relationships Squad: Never attack the squad, man, That's just rude. General Cod Mcfish: Unknown All animatronics: does not trust, but does not attempt to kill. Night Guards: Kill, usually in a violent fashion. Humans: No strong opinion, but not to be trusted. FR3D-TP: good feels, man. Mech-Apoteryx: Think he's on the border of dictatorship, but still works with him. Commander Sharkpedo: often gets on his tank, thinking it's a train ride that Freddy's had in 2008, but doesn't like him all that much. Facts/ Trivia # Creeper was based off the Alpha Squad. # Creeper, before the Hack-out, used to be non-violent. In fact, the Animatronic Alpha Squad used to be against violence. # Withered Alpha Squad only moves when being looked at, meaning they move on camera only. On top of that, they move extremely fast when looked at. They also have an addition that allows them to walk around without being looked at, but they move much slower. # Withered Creeper uses his jaw like a piston had a baby with a machete, bringing unfortunate victims up to his mouth and pumping his jaw pieces back and forth, sawing and cutting at the victim's flesh and usually killing them in between 30 seconds or an hour. # Creeper's chassis is nearly identical to the Bonnie/Freddy chassis, but with more of a Foxy-type leg design, allowing him to run at inhuman speeds. # Creeper can move his jaw pieces in all directions, left, right, up, down,in, out, even back and forth... and freakishly, upside down. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Decommissioned/Withered